Memories
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Depois de um tempo você aprende a diferença, a sútil diferença, entra dar a mão e acorrentar a alma...' Kikyo tem seus sentimentos revelados, e toma uma importante decisão. [one-shot] Baseado em Shakespeare!


**ºMemoriesº**

O Sol brilha alto no céu, mas eu mal posso senti-lo. Minha pele já não é mais viva, já não sinto mais calor, muito menos frio.

Vejo os homens se esconderem nas sombras das casas e os pássaros se refugiarem entre as árvores, e passo a ficar agonizada por não poder sentir nem o calor do Sol, por não sentir o que os outros sentem, por não viver como os outros vivem.

Podem pensar que eu sou fria, mas acredite quem quiser, meus sentimentos ainda habitam neste corpo ressuscitado. Eu ainda amo, eu ainda penso, eu ainda tento viver.

Tentativas que podem ser consideradas em vão, mas com a morte você aprende o quão especial é a vida, e o tanto que deveria ter aproveitado e dado a ela o merecido valor.

Afinal, a vida é um presente que recebemos, poderia dizer que é um dom especial concedido a nós...

O tempo mudou meu jeito de ser, os acontecimentos mudaram minha forma de agir e de pensar. Mas nem por isso deixei de ter meus sentimentos, pelo contrário, aprendi a controlá-los.

Aceitei o fato de ter sido enganada, e tento esquecer um passado que está gravado em minha mente e marcado em meu coração. Tive que entender, que não importa o quão boa seja uma pessoa, ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando e você tem que perdoa-la. Afinal, ninguém é perfeito, e apesar dos problemas o mundo continua girando e o tempo não pára pra você resolve-los.

Vi de forma dolorosa as pessoas com quem me importava enquanto vivia serem tomadas de mim rapidamente. Isso inclui você InuYasha... Um dia eu te amei mais que a mim mesma, e este sentimento foi mais puro do que você pode imaginar.

Você é a única pessoa que merece escutar a palavra 'perdão' sair de meus lábios de uma forma sincera. Você é o único que chegou a tocar meus cabelos, e o único que teve meu coração...

Graças a tudo que passamos, eu aprendi que não importa o quão frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados.

O destino acorrentou minha alma e tento me livrar disso a todo custo, porém o tempo continua passando, escapando por entre meus dedos e fugindo de meu controle, bem como minha esperança.

Percebi que nunca posso desistir de meus sonhos, tenho que dar tudo de mim para realizá-los. O que eu tenho agora, eu não chamaria de sonhos, e sim de objetivos. Mas um dia eu já sonhei...

Descobri que não tenho mais um coração que apenas bombeia sangue para garantir a sobrevivência, meu coração é formado apenas pelo que sobrou da minha alma e agora já não vivo mais por minha vontade.

Em meu coração seu nome permanece gravado, mas em seu coração já não moro apenas eu... Isso me machuca muito, mas saber que você está feliz é o suficiente para mim. Tento me manter indiferente, mas quanto mais faço isso, mais me aproximo da morte novamente.

O destino que nos separou jamais poderá nos unir, por isso, apenas desejo sua felicidade, e espero que deseje o mesmo para mim.

Inicialmente meu motivo para continuar na terra era a vingança, mas agora ela já esta feita, portanto não há mais razão para continuar no mundo ao qual eu não pertenço. Escolhi meu caminho, e infelizmente ele é longe de você. Tento encontrar outra razão para permanecer aqui, mas simplesmente parece não haver mais nenhuma, nem mesmo você pois encontrou outra pessoa para ficar a seu lado.

Voltarei para as trevas de onde saí, para o lugar que nunca teria deixado se não fosse a ganância de Urasui e o ódio infundado que sentia por você. Espero que esta garota o ame e o faça feliz como eu desejei e nunca pude realmente fazer.

Entendo agora, meu lugar não é a seu lado e meu único pedido é que viva, e jamais esqueça de mim, pois eu jamais esquecerei de você. Tomar uma outra direção, entregar-se a um novo amor não é esquecer um outro que existiu. Guarde as lembranças de nossos bons momentos como um pequeno tesouro, porque sempre serão isso para mim.

**---OoO---**

oOi peSSoaL xD

Ficou curto, eu sei... Mas eu gostei de escrever! Espero que vocês tenham gostado também xD Escrevi hoje cedo, e resolvi postar agora de tarde... Bem, acho que é isso! Quero agradecer a Naru que me ajudou a dar uma 'enrolada' xD

bJuSs º caHh KiNoMoTo º


End file.
